


Yang : Grimm Cow-ruption

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Cum, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Corruption, Double Penetration, F/F, Grimmification, Mindbreak, Nipple Penetration, Transformation, be, multiple dicks, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: It's like 'corruption' get it~?Anyway, Salem stuffs both of her massive Grimm dicks into Yang's incredible pale udders, nipple penetration galore as the villainess totally humiliates and pounds the blonde's bombshell boobs till she's pumped full of corruptive cream and nothing but a mindless cow~.





	Yang : Grimm Cow-ruption

Salem's fingers curled into the base of each of her incredible pale spires. Both hands coiling around each of her twin shafts. Her deathly pale pricks laced with ruby red veins, they twitch and pulsate unnaturally as thick, dark tar oozes from her vertical shafts. "You won't get away with this.." Yang huffed, struggling against her bindings. The girls arm tied behind her back, the thick rope wrapped around her cleavage, forcing her tits forwards.  
"Silly thing." Salem's condescending tone mocks, "I've already won." THWAP~ THWAP~ She drapes her musky pillars of mindrotting fuckmeat against Yang's incredible bust. The jet black seed oozing from her Grimmified cocks, staining Yang's dress, seeping through her shirt to make her pale skin tingle. Salem released her bottom-most cock to curl her claws into Yang's shirt and YANK back harshly!  
The fabric didn't stand a chance, unravelling at the seams like it was made of tissue paper! Yang's bra destroyed in the act as her heavy tits heaved forwards, she let out a desperate cry as she was helpless to stop the corrupting goddess before her from thrusting against her curves. "My friends will show up and you'll be sorry!" Yang grunts, watching one of those snow white cocktips prod against her nipple, her inverted teat highlighted so beautifully by her obscenely fat areola. Yang's tits were nothing less than legendary, several cup sizes larger than the next member of her team. So fat and round and heavy~.  
"What are you.. Doing?" the blonde haired huntress gawped up at Salem as she wordlessly glides her hips forwards, dragging that drooling length along Yang's rightmost (her perspective~0 teat, the bottom dick kisses against her nipple, pushing against her innie as that thick dick drags along her cleavage. Before Salem pulls back! Yang had expected Salem to mount her chest or face, but it seemed the grinning, onyx-eyed maiden was content with toying with her like this. Back and forwards, back and forwards. She pokes and prods a cocktip against Yang's teat, before dragging down, sliding one cock beneath the sweaty titflesh, scooping up all that deliciously hidden sheen while the other dick presses against her twitching inverted nub.

"Enough games~." Salem's tongue swirls along her lips as she wraps both palms around either end of Yang's incredible chest. With a firm thrust, her cocktip pushed into that udder, making the soft flesh pancake back against Yang's body before it couldn't take anymore.  
"You can't be.. Serious!" Yang felt that cock grinding against her impenetrable teat, shaking her head as the black tinted sheen drips from her curves. Her nostrils assaulted from the repugnant stench of Salem's almighty cocks, and balls~. "Nghhh.. No... Way..." A trickle of pleasure began to creep up Yang's spine as that cockhead pressed down harder, and harder. Unrelenting, Salem wanted to skewer her tit, but Yang knew it was impossible. Right?  
"HAHNNN~!" Yang's body surged forwards and her back heaved in delight, the pleasure of getting her fat udder stuffed full of Salem's pale cock was enough to make her pussy clamp and squirt into her spats like she'd wet herself. "Im.. Possible." Yang's tongue lolls from her face as she watched her soft, creamy curves get shoved back towards her body, before yanking back out along that dick like she was giving it a slutty blowjob! "How are you.. Doing thi~iiis~!"  
Salem's fingers curled around her two cocks, squeezing her digits together she grips her dicks firmly and brings the two together. Presing them into eachother, as best she can with one being swallowed down by that fat greedy teat. "You'll make a fine breedcow~" her bottom dick was the one being devoured, her topmost cock left to push down on Yang's cleavage, pinching her areola between those two dicks before Salem pulls her wide, childrearing hips backwards, pulling Yang's nipple back out from her body. That sweet innie was tugged free until just the soft pink flesh of her teat was wrapped around Salem's cocktip like a stretched condom.   
"No.. You can't.." Her hair tussled and messied, Salem had been fucking her tit without a care in the world. Yang's eyes light up and her fangs sink into her lower lip as she watched both of those cocktips rub against her now extended nipple~ She had an innie-outtie nip! And it was so cute~! "You can't.. I'll go crazy!" the ragged girl pants as that cocktip pulls back, only for two massive pillars to stuff against her pretty pink hole. "No.. No.. Nooooooo~!" Yang's thighs shudder and spasm, the pleasure of being double penetrated had her shuddering and seizing wildly! A dumb, slutty look overtaking her face as the raw pleasure of having her chest mated turned her into something feral, less of a girl, more of a beast!   
Salem's echoing laughter fills her chamber as her captured and conquered girl was stuffed full of both of her dicks! Schlooorp~ Shlurp~ Again and again that incredible mammary was shoved almost flat, squeezed against Yang's frame like a beanbag chair only to get stretched straight forwards around those two dicks. Yang's eyes rolled back into her skull and her gritted teeth poured a steady load all over her bondage clad but utterly bare titties. Drooling openly as her chest was mounted! The two dicks within her tensed up happily, slamming deep into Yang's body, deep into her mind.  
THWAP~ Those pale white balls strike against Yang's rack, balls deep into her chest. Just one of Salem's monster cocks was bigger than any human (Or Grimm~) Yang had ever taken. So the two combined shattered her resistance and broke her completely. "What an adorable broodcow you've become~" Salem mocked openly as her ow back arched, an ecstatic look on her face, her lap THWAPS into Yang's cushioning soft tit, her pale and bare asscheeks tensed and her twin shafts erupted a massive torrent of that incredibly thick seed~.  
The magma hot load bubbled deep into Yang's bust, making the blonde cow squeal out in pleasure as her already fat tits began to expand at a dangerous rate. Both of her tits were getting stuffed full of Salem's Grimm corruption, her already pale flesh growing a shade lighter, her cute freckles turning into ruby red dots. Her soft pink aureoles now the very same shade of Crimson as a Grimm's eyes. And they only grew bigger~ And bigger~ Salem came so much! Her noxious thick tar pouring into Yang's bust till they grew so fat they sat in her lap. "Mhmmm~ There we are~" schloooorPWAP~! Those climaxing monsters were pulled free from Yang's gargantuan fuckpillow~. Thick red veins creep along her corrupted body, Yang shudders and shakes with a blissed out look on her face.  
"M-Moooo~." The girl drools dumbly, her mind utterly fucked from her, she was an obedient, docile cow~. With thick black cream leaking from her altered milkers.

"Sis! We're here~!" Ruby and the rest of her team kick down the doors to the Grimm abode, the stench of sex hits her like a truck.  
"MOOO~! MOOOOOOO~!" Yang's howls of desire fill the air, her ass and cunt skewered~ Her lips latched onto her innie-outtie tit as she rides her Mistress's lap, swallowing down all of her hot black cream. Salem's other hand lazily fingerfucks her totally inverted teat, coated through with the moocow's milk. The permanently lactating cow turns to face her friends, a dumb smile on her face, not even a look of recognition passes her features.  
"You're too late~."  
"Go play with Cinder, dear~." Yang's ass was given a firm slap to expedite her off of the dicks in her ass and cunt. Crawling along the ground the blonde's tits drag into the tiled floor, leaving a trail of hot, addictive milk beneath her. "Your friends will be with you soon~."


End file.
